


Shown my true place

by Sophia Heartfall (TheDarknessWithin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Preeteen, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithin/pseuds/Sophia%20Heartfall
Summary: An eleven year old girl is shown that she is meant to be her big sister's fucktoy





	Shown my true place

**Author's Note:**

> This story has graphic, nonconsensual action between two minors. If you don't like this, that's fine, but fuck off. You've been warned. Obviously, this is just a work of fantasy, and should absolutely not be done in real life. Fucking a person without their consent is wrong.

I yawn and wake up slowly, wondering why my alarm didn’t go off before realizing that it was the first day of summer vacation. 5th grade is finally over, and I’ll finally be going to middle school after I turn 11 later in the summer. I stretch as I wake myself up fully, then head downstairs in my “pajamas”, which are really nothing more than a t-shirt that’s probably too small for me and my panties. I reach the kitchen, expecting to find some breakfast that my mom cooked but instead finding a note on the fridge explaining that she had to go on an unexpected business trip, so it’ll just be me and Haylie, my 17 year old sister, for a few weeks. I smile, anticipating the freedom of summer vacation without Mom to tell me no. Haylie usually doesn’t pay much attention to me, I don’t expect it to change just because she’s in charge for a few weeks. I make a bowl of cereal, then sit down in the living room to watch some TV. 15 minutes later, I hear her coming down the stairs, shambling past the living room on her way to the kitchen: Haylie. I hear her gasp as she reads the note, then chuckle in a somewhat unsettling way, but I ignore it, directing my focus once more to Steven Universe and my half-eaten bowl of Mini Wheats. Halfway through the episode, she walks into the room, a predatory grin on her face as she flips off the TV.  
  
“Hey!” I yell, annoyed at her interrupting my entertainment, “Turn it back on!” She simply shakes her head, laughing as she says, “No, I don’t think so, Sophie. I think it’s time we sorted out what’s going to happen while mom’s away. It’s very simple: I’m in charge, and I’m going to turn you into my personal fucktoy.” My face turns to one of shock as I hear what she’s saying. _Fucktoy? That means… sex, right, like Mom told me about a couple months ago? But we’re both girls, and sisters! What does she mean by this?_ I wonder silently before finally saying, “Wh- what do you mean?” My big sister walks towards me, grabbing my arm before I can stand up and get away, then uses her other hand to lift her skirt, revealing the shocking truth: while I can see her pussy, _Why is it glistening like that?_ my attention is dominated by the rock-hard cock sticking out above it. _Wh-what the fuck? She’s a girl, she’s not supposed to have a penis! This is wrong… I have to get out of here!_  
I struggle to escape her, but she’s so much stronger than me, easily holding me in place as I scream, “No, this is wrong, you’re not supposed to have one of those… and I’m your sister! Let me go!” She laughs, dragging me towards the middle of the room and saying, “I was born this way… having both parts. As I grew up, I realized that both my sex drive and my dick were larger than most boys… when I was 13, I once jacked off ten times in one hour, and still wanted more. Mom gets me fleshlights to use, but they’re usually not built for 10-inch cocks, and I’m always more rough than they were designed for, so they all break eventually. But now… I can have you as my fleshlight. By the time Mom gets back, you’ll be so well-trained she’ll probably just accept that this is what we both want.”  
  
I don’t really know what a fleshlight is, but I can guess from what she said, and I know it’s something I do **not** want to be, so I redouble my efforts to escape, breaking free and sprinting towards the door for a second before I’m grabbed once again and forced to my knees in front of her, my eyes at the level of her pussy, which seems to be wet all over for some reason. From up above, I hear her voice, “Open up, slut… I’m going to use you how you were always meant to be used.” Looking up into her terrifying face, I begin to cry with fright as I shake my head, part of me hoping that she’ll see my tears and go back to being my big sister again, not this monster who wants to force me to do… that. My hopes are dashed as she slaps me across the face. “I said, open up! And if I feel any teeth, I will yank them all out of your head!”  
  
Having no other option left, I open my mouth, terrified of my big sister and yet still somewhat curious as to what it will be like to give a… what did Mom call it… a blowjob? Haylie smiles cruelly and says, “Good girl,” one hand on my head as the other grabs her cock and guides it to my open mouth. The first thing I notice is the taste: dirty and nasty, like my hands after I ride my bike or play outside. Then, she begins moving it around in my mouth, rubbing it on my tongue, my cheeks, moaning, “Mmm, that’s right, you’re going to clean my cock.” I gag when she pokes the entrance to my throat, and a chill of fear runs down my spine as she looks straight into my eyes, seemingly happy that she made me gag. “Now, now, sis… I need my **whole** cock cleaned, and you’ve only got the first two inches! Seems like I’ll need to help you get more in there.”  
  
I struggle, trying to pull myself off her cock, but she grabs two fistfulls of my hair, then once again puts her cock against the entrance to my throat. This time, though, she does the unthinkable: she pushes the tip of her dick into my throat! I can’t breathe, I can hardly think… it’s so fucking huge, it was not meant to go there! She doesn’t seem to notice either of those facts, though, as she moans loudly, “Oh gods… you’re so tight, it’s fucking perfect!” She pulls down on my hair, forcing my struggling, helpless body further onto her cock, the pain forcing tears from my eyes, my ability to sob removed by her huge member. “Oh, come on sis, you’re halfway there,” she moans, as if to encourage me even as her hands remove all choice I have in the matter, shoving that horrible tasting pole farther and farther into my throat.  
  
After what feels like forever, she finally succeeds in her task: her cock is fully buried in my throat, my nose is buried in her bush of pubic hair, and I’m running out of air, desperation filling my eyes as I look up at her. _She… she’s going to kill me!_ I think, but then, she pulls most of the way out, leaving only the tip in my mouth… along with a lot of gunk her cock pulled up from my throat… nasty tasting stuff. She looks down at me and says, “Take a deep breath, slut, I’m going back in.” She’s a lot rougher this time, something I didn’t believe possible until she shoves herself into my throat with speed and pain and moaning from her mouth. She pulls herself out just as quick, beginning to thrust in and out of my throat in a way I recognize as being how one would normally have sex vaginally. “Mmmph, your mouth-pussy is so tight, sis… you’re truly the perfect fleshlight,” she says as I’m slammed into her crotch again and again, my nose hurting from the pounding, my hair hurting from her using it to control my head, and worst of all, my throat in agony from the repeated invasion of her pulsing, throbbing cock. It feels like it’s going on forever, my tears streaming down my cheeks as I’m reduced to an object for my sister’s pleasure, her constant insults reminding me of what she thinks of me. “Oooh, oh gods, I’m getting close, cocksleeve!” she yells, pulling me in and holding me against her crotch, her gigantic member throbbing in my throat as my throat tries to repel it, keeping me there until I feel I’m about to pass out before her cock begins to convulse, shooting a hot liquid straight into my stomach. She begins pulling herself out, her cock shooting rope after rope of the substance into my throat, some of it splashing up into my mouth, the taste unpleasant.  
  
Finally, her cockhead pops out of my throat and into my mouth, filling it with her thick semen as she says, “Swallow it, slut, swallow your big sister’s cum!” I’m unable to push it out of my mouth, but I refuse to swallow it, simply trying to breathe until she plugs my nose with one hand. Defeated, I feel a deep sense of shame as I’m forced to look my sister in the eyes and swallow her semen, her “cum” as she called it, as her cock grows smaller in my mouth. Once I finish drinking her cum, I expect her to let me go, or at least to leave me alone for a while, but she keeps her cock in my mouth. Suddenly, a stream of nasty, acrid liquid blasts into my mouth as she pulls me tight so I can’t escape. Piss. My own sister is peeing in my mouth, and her other hand once again reaches for my nose. To avoid having my breath taken, I begin swallowing her piss as fast as I can as she says, “Good slut… you’re learning fast, perhaps you even enjoy being my toilet? Don’t worry, there’s even more fun in store for you!” I shudder as I continue drinking the vile liquid. _What kind of sick “fun” is in store for me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If people want, I will write more on it! I'm also now going to work on another story, first chapter will be out hopefully within a couple weeks.


End file.
